


My First Septiplier

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Groping, Handcuffs, Jacksepticeye likes Mark's Butt, M/M, Slice of Life, making a new tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: Jack get's punished for groping Mark too much. It's not sexual though, so how bad can it be?Pretty fucking bad, according to Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dutiful readers, I'm sorry about not posting chapter 11 of Dan as an Assassin yet, however I came across Septiplier, and I already shipped PewdieCry very hard, and I knew that this was new OTP for me. As if my OTP Armada wasn't big enough. I have plans to finish up my Supernatural and Phanfics within the next few months, and just start writing for whatever fandoms I love, including but not limited to Septiplier AWAY, Castle, (maybe more) Supernatural, Pewdiepie, Harry Potter (again this is a maybe), Percy Jackson, Avengers (I love the Captain, I really do, but Loki is my king;) ), Treasure Planet, Inuyasha, Free Iwatobi Swim Club, Ouran High School Host Club, Bleach, and Samurai Champloo. Now I know that seems like a lot of fandoms, but honestly I'm only going to write one-shots for these. I am writing a book and this means that sometimes I need a distraction from what I'm writing, otherwise I get blocked really bad. I'm also looking into animating videos and joining the YouTube community. Because I'm an artist, and I've been dying to put my art out there, and I hope once I'm out there you can come and watch my Phan animations, the music videos I want to make, and possibly even the let's plays I want to do. This is all stuff I want to do with real life throwing obstacles at me everyday.
> 
> I hope that I can keep your support as my readers and hopefully you enjoy this fic.

“Mark.”

Mark looked at his boyfriend, trapped under him and with a sour expression. “Yes Jackaboy?”

“Don’t you Jackaboy me Mark. You’re crushing me with your fat arse and I’m findin it hard te breath,” Jack answered, squirming under Mark once more.

“I’m not fat. I’m allll muscle. You’re just not man enough to handle that,” Mark said with a pout, turning back to the paused Candy Crush screen on his phone.

“I’m man enough to own your arse in the sack you-you!” Jack really squirmed now, trying to buck Mark off of him.

“That is because you like doing naughty things that feel good. I could top if I very well wanted to,” Mark retorted easily.

 

“Ye know, I’d much rather be groping your ass than have it crushing me right?” Jack asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

“That’s how we got here in the first place. You didn’t want to behave while I played on my phone and now we’re here,” Mark replied, looking at Jack with a light pout.

Blue eyes narrowed and Mark could tell that his boyfriend was not amused. Mark smiled now, leaning down to give the other a kiss. Jack dodged the kiss now by leaning heavily to the right so Mark got his shoulder instead. Mark now looked at Jack with a playful smile.

“Jackaboy, babe, my lovely and beautiful-“

“Let me up damn you!”

“I don’t want you to feel me up every second of the day.”

“I promise to behave mahself and try very hard te not seduce ye.”

“You said that yesterday and I ended up bent over the kitchen counter.”

“That was one time!” Jack protested.

“Then last week you broke your no public touching rule and groped me outside of the grocery store while I was checking the grocery list.”

“You were wearin really tight pants that day.”

“Before that you had a hard time keeping to yourself while I was filming.”

“You don’t wear pants to film! Just those breezy boxers or those fookin tight ass briefs which hug your arse in all the right ways!”

“Jackaboy, you have a serious addiction to my ass,” Mark said, leaning over to kiss Jack’s cheek.

Jack looked embarrassed at this and Mark sighed, laying more fully over Jack who was pinned to the couch with Mark’s entire body. Mark put his phone aside, resting his face in the crook of Jack’s neck before leaving a small yet chaste kiss there, looking the other in the eye.

“If you grope my ass again, I get to handcuff your hands behind your back for the rest of the day, and I don’t have to take them off till bedtime,” Mark declared, getting off of his boyfriend and sitting on the couch by Jack’s feet.

Jack sat up rapidly looking at Mark in disbelief. “No way in hell Mark! We have dinner with friends later and you know I can’t help mahself!”

“Well, I could always wrestle you down again and continue using you as a cushion. You’re very comfy,” Mark supplied, giving Jack a small victorious smile.

“I aught te spank ye durin our evenin romp,” Jack pouted.

“You know I enjoy it when you do,” Mark purred, grabbing his phone and un-pausing Candy Crush.

“Yer bein a fookin ass Mark! Now I want te-“

“That is the point you big baby. Now behave yourself while Daddy plays his game,” Mark retorted.

Jack glared before stomping off to their room, muttering and grumbling about Mark’s ass the whole way. Mark even caught some snide angry Irish-isms thrown in the tirade and giggled before focusing on his game. Jack eventually came back, most likely bored and restless already. He sat on the couch besides Mark and tried to watch a movie, but seemed too distracted. Jack actually ended up pacing around the living room, occasionally watching the movie he’d put on. Though it was clear he was having a hard time keeping his distance from Mark.

Mark grinned to himself eventually when he noticed Jack inching particularly close to his rear.

“Can I help you Jackaboy?” Mark asked in his most innocent tone.

“Not at all Markimoo,” Jack replied, backing away instantly.

Mark smiled then and got up, moving to the kitchen while closing Candy Crush on his phone. He poured himself some juice and watched his boyfriend try to remain focused on the TV with an amused smile. He continued to overlook the other until he decided it was time to tease his lovely Jackaboy. He stripped off the sweatpants he was wearing, thanked himself for going commando today, and walked right past Jack to the bathroom.

“Mark! Why aren’t ye wearin yer pants?” Jack shouted in surprise.

“I was tired of wearing pants. This is very freeing you know,” Mark said, looking over his shoulder from the bathroom door.

Jack’s gaze was fixated on his ass with a very hungry look. If ever there were a moment to play that song Hungry Eyes, now would be it. Jack had the expression of a man in agonizing hunger, staring at a seven course gourmet buffet. Mark leaned on the bathroom doorframe then and crossed one leg over the other, casually flexing his bum. Jack swallowed before he met Mark’s gaze.

“Yer the devil,” Jack whispered loudly, his expression still hungry.

“You know I’ve been wanting an excuse to spoon feed you. You’re too skinny,” Mark retorts.

Jack stood, a sour expression on his face, and walked over to Mark.

“Careful Jackaboy. I know where the handcuffs Felix gave us are,” Mark smiled mischievously.

Jack smiled. “I know where the paddle Cry gave us is.”

Mark smiled as well before giving Jack a small wink. “Oh Jack, Boo, but I love when you spank me.”

Jack pounced on Mark then, running his hands up Mark’s thighs before squeezing Mark’s ass. Mark smiled and allowed this to go on for a while, moaning and gasping for Jack, who was content to just feel him up.

 

“Jack?”

“Damnit Mark!” Jack shouted even as Mark turned and grabbed him by the shoulders. 

Mark dragged Jack to their room and swiped the handcuffs from their bedside table. Once he got Jack’s hands behind his back and cuffed Mark stood admiring his handy work.

“Yer the fookin devil Mark,” Jack pouted as Mark pulled out another pair of sweatpants and pulled them on.

“I’m not the devil. I’m simply interested in teaching you a lesson,” Mark said with a small smile.

Jack frowned then.

“Let’s cuddle!” Mark ordered, dragging Jack along with him.

-

Jack grumbled most of the afternoon, but cuddled with Mark despite his grievances. When it came time to get ready for dinner Mark ended up dressing him to Jack’s dismay. However, once they reached the restaurant Jack turned bright red and found it hard to lift his eyes from the ground.

Felix and Cry were already waiting for them in the parking lot, as was Ken, Dan Howell, Phil Lester, and someone Mark seemed to vaguely recogniz. Cry was wearing a plastic mask that covered the majority of his face, only letting his jaw and mouth show. The mask was plain and one could barely see his large blue eyes behind it.

“Hey guys,” Cry greeted loudly, a smile gracing what one could see of his face.

Felix looked away from his conversation with Dan and smiled and waved as well. Mark greeted them in return while Jack felt a heavy blush rise to his cheeks.

“Hey man what’s up?” Cry asked, trying to look Jack in the eye.

“Nothing,” Jack insisted.

“He’s just being sour because he’s being punished for being handsy,” Mark laughed, his large hand coming up to gently squeeze Jack’s shoulder.

Felix laughed, “Oh? Really?”

Mark gave Jack a small pointed, yet playful look. Jack sighed, and turned around while rolling his eyes. He held his cuffed hands out behind him much to the mixed delight of almost everyone there. 

“Those don’t hurt do they?” Phil asked, some concern coloring his voice.

“Nah, Mark is a gentle giant. Even when he’s punishing me,” Jack laughed turning back around.

“So, should we go inside?” the stranger asked, it was clear by his accent he was also from Britain.

“Oh, I almost forgot, Jack’s never met you before Silver,” Felix said to the stranger.

That’s when Jack noticed that the stranger’s eyes were two different colors, one green and one a gray-silver tone. He was tall, with a vague femininity to him in that he wore a pastel cardigan, a slightly oversized graphic shirt, and fairly tight pants. He seemed fairly content to hang mostly behind Dan and Phil but also seemed to know Felix enough to be comfortable around him.

“Oh… I guess introductions are in order. Jack, my name is Sun, but you can call me Silver if you like,” Sun introduced himself.

“Pleasure to meet you man,” Jack said in return.

“I’d shake your hand but…haha,” Sun let his voice trail off into a small laugh and he gave a gentle smile.

Jack laughed as well until Felix opened his mouth.

“Well it’s good to see the handcuffs I gave you put to use but uh, can we not? During dinner at least,” Felix said.

“Pewds, it could be worse,” Cry said with a flat tone.

“But Cry-“

“-No Pewdie. Let it be. Besides, Mark is cuddly and rarely sexually forward. He’ll probably spoon-feed Jack and talk with us while babying  
his Boo,” Cry said, grabbing Felix’s wrist and dragging the swede towards the doors.

This prompted the rest of the group and they all went inside. The hostess gave Cry, Jack, and Silver all strange looks but seated them anyways. Once seated Sun seemed to talk more amiably with Phil than anyone else, though he did occasionally talk with Felix. Jack noticed Dan mumble a few times and if Felix didn’t quite catch it Sun would speak up for Dan. Jack found himself at an impasse when Mark insisted he get something that Mark could spoon-feed him but Jack relented and went for a pasta dish, it was some kind of ravioli nonsense. Jack ordered a side of garlic bread and decided to skip the complimentary salad they served.

Mark got a steak, Felix went for some kind of chicken, as did Dan, and Sun. Phil got some soup and Cry went for fish.

While waiting for their food Jack discovered Sun had been switching between living in London and the US. Jack couldn’t quite understand how Sun could handle the constant switching but when Jack asked Felix, who was sitting on Jack’s other side from Mark, Felix quietly explained that Sun’s boyfriend, and a distant friend of Mark’s, died while on duty as a cop and that Sun’s constant moving was a coping mechanism.

Then when their food arrived, Mark forcibly dragged Jack so that Jack’s legs rested over Mark’s lap, and Jack was basically facing his boyfriend.

“Yer the devil Fischbach,” Jack scolded as he looked at his food with a pout.

“Guys-“ Felix started.

“Pewds, let them be. I wanna watch this,” Cry once more interrupted Felix.

“Jackaboy, would you really deny me this?” Mark asked, making a worried and hurt expression.

“Oh my gawd,” Felix huffed.

“They’re so cute. It’s like adorable,” Cry sighed.

“Mark …don’t make that sad face at me. I’m the one handcuffed here,” Jack whine pertinently.

“This is kind of cute,” Dan mumbled.

“Honeybee? Please? I wanna feed you,” Mark pleaded, looking Jack in the eye from over his glasses and his eyebrows furrowing worriedly.

Jack tried very hard to hold his ground but he couldn’t help but cave when Mark used such a sweet expression on him. He eventually sighed and opened his mouth expectantly. He could practically hear Mark’s happiness and when he got his first bite of the food he was pleasantly shocked that it wasn’t flavorless trash.

The rest of the meal ran fairly smooth, with Mark feeding him small manageable bites and eating his own food at a slow pace. Dan constantly either ended up choking or making sarcastic quips to keep the joking mood going.

Once Jack was done eating, insisting to Mark he was indeed full and couldn’t eat anymore if he tried, he watched Felix and Cry casually flirt. He knew Felix and Cry were friends, close friends even, but this seemed to be more than a game of gay chicken. Everyone was eventually done, to-go boxes were handed out and everyone was getting ready to leave. Jack couldn’t quite remember if they’d split the bill or if Felix decided to pay for everyone

“Pewds, Marzia is waiting for us isn’t she?” Cry asked with a tilt of his head.

“Oh yeah,” Felix wrapped an arm around Cry’s shoulders and started to lead him off with a hasty “Goodbye guys!” thrown over his shoulder.

Jack stared with wide eyes at the scene and couldn’t help but look at who was left in the group. Dan didn’t seem to really care and Phil simply tilted his head and shrugged it off.

“Well, I’d better get Jack home. Great to see you again Sun, nice seeing you Dan, Phil,” Mark said his goodbyes, prompting Jack to do the same and they headed off as well.

Once home however, Jack finds he’s much more pliable to Mark’s cuddling and kisses than he was when he was first cuffed. Despite his being okay, his shoulders were starting to ache and his wrists were sore.

“Jackaboy?” Mark whispered, wrapping his arms around Jack.

“Yea Markimoo?”

“You ready to get the handcuffs off?”

Jack looked Mark in the eye. “Yes Mark, I’d love to have my hands free,” Jack answered.

Mark smiled and went back to their room and came back with the key. Jack practically groaned when his wrists were released and he was pleasantly shocked when Mark started to massage his wrists.

“Oh Mark,” Jack groaned, his accent thickening as his sore wrists were loosened up.

“Oh Jack,” Mark replied with a small and joking smile.

“Don’t ye focking dare turn thes into a focking Titanic moment you dolt,” Jack responds, giving his boyfriend a small yet dirty and mean look.

“I was just going to tease you,” Mark smiled, kissing Jack on the corner of his mouth.

“Let’s just go to bed Mark,” Jack smiled, placing his hands on Mark’s shoulders.

“No evening romp?” Mark asked.

“Nah, I think just a cuddle should do Markimoo,” Jack responded, even as Mark wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please comment. I love reading and replying to comments. It's amazing knowing you've read and enjoyed it.


End file.
